Demon
| size4e = | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = | subtype4e = Demon | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = The Abyss | language = Abyssal | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Demons were the most widespread type of fiends. They were usually chaotic evil by nature, and were native to the Abyss. Demons had no true rulers, though powerful demon lords and deities were able to gain enough power and influence to gain control over sizable armies of demonic creatures. They were also the sworn enemies of the devils, though their ageless Blood War came to a cool upon Asmodeus' ascendance to godhood. Subcategories of demons There are three subcategories of demons: ; Obyrith : : Obyriths were ancient, powerful demons who once ruled the Abyss and were responsible for creating the tanar'ri demons as slaves. ; Tanar'ri : : The most numerous of the demonic races, they were originally slaves of the obyrith before overthrowing their masters. ; Loumara : : The youngest race of demons, loumara demons tended to immaterial but capable of possession of various things. Other demons Not all known demons fit into one of the above races. Such non-typed demons included: * Bebelith, massive, highly aggressive spider-like demons. * Blood fiend, huge, four-armed abominations that fed on the blood of other fiends. * Ghazneth, humanoid, winged demons with differing magical abilities. * Ghour, demons that took the appearance of monstrous minotaurs, ghour demons served (and were likely created by) the demon prince Baphomet. * Maw demon, horrible looking, constantly hungry demons. * Kazrith, aquatic demons that poisoned their prey. * Quasit, the demonic equivalent of the imp, were small, insidious winged demons with paralyzing claws. * Retriever, mindless, spider-like constructs that were created to serve stronger demons of the Abyss. * Shadow demon, mysterious demons with a wraith-like appearance. * Shoosuva, large, hyena-like demons that were created by and served the demon lord Yeenoghu. * Yochlol, shapechanging demons that were created by and served Lolth. Demon Lords Demon lords, or Abyssal lords, were powerful demons that commanded many other demons and ruled a layer of the Abyss. Each demon lord had a unique appearance and set of abilities. The most powerful demons lords were called demon princes. Since demons had no set hierarchy, both titles were self-proclaimed, and the demon lords and princes fought against each other constantly. Demon lords were also considered archfiends. Appendix Further Reading * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cordell, Bruce R. Expanded Psionics Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2004). ISBN 0-7869-3301-1 * James Jacobs, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) * Colin McComb. Faces of Evil: The Fiends (TSR, 1997). ISBN 0-7869-0684-7 * Lester W. Smith and Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Chaos (TSR, 1994). * Doug Stewart, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1994). * James Wyatt and Rob Heinsoo. Monstrous Compendium: Monsters of Faerûn (Wizards of the Coast, 2001). External Links * References Connections de:Dämonen Category:Demons Category:Fiends Category:Creatures of neutral evil alignment Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Creatures with the chaotic subtype Category:Creatures with the evil subtype